Standing in the Rain
by BouncingLeek
Summary: OS Après Wilson's Heart 4x16 , il pleut... Et la pluie, des fois, ça en fait réfléchir. Surtout un.


**Titre :** Standing in the Rain

**Genre :** Triste et depressionnant. Mais c'est court, alors pas besoin de sortir le drap.

**Résumé : **[OS] Après Wilson's Heart (4x16), il pleut... Et la pluie, des fois, ça en fait réfléchir. Surtout un.

**Disclaimer :**Rien n'est à moi (et des fois, vaut mieux, je serais capable de faire des choses bizarres avec les personnages :P )

**Pairing :**House et sa conscience (non, pas Wilson. Sa conscience, la vraie, qu'il sort le dimanche, ou quand il en a vraiment besoin. - J'ai du la dépoussierer un peu, avant)

_Bref, à part ça, c'est ma première tentative de fic Housienne, et je patauge un peu dans la ratatouille. Donc, voilà... Je sais pas si c'est bien ou pas. J'ai l'impression que la fin est assez pourrave, alors, je vous en prie, assomez moi de critiques ! :D_

* * *

Standing in the Rain

Le temps passe souvent d'une drôle de manière. Dans la plupart des cas, il passe comme on imaginerai qu'il passerait. Normalement, accompagnant notre vie.

Certaines fois, il passe plus vite. Au point qu'on se retrouve à courir après lui dans l'espoir de le faire ralentir.

Et puis, il y a les moments où il passe lentement. Si lentement qu'on ne se rend pas compte qu'il est là.

Lentement comme lorsque vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes trempés sans savoir depuis quand vous marchez sous la pluie.

House était sous la pluie. House était trempé.

Et il avait perdu tout notion du temps.

Il sentait le froid glacial descendre le long de sa colonne vertebrale, les gouttes qui tombaient lentement de ses doigts pour glisser sur sa cane. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à bouger. N'arrivait pas à se décider à partir.

Ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la pierre tombale qui se tenait devant lui.

Enfin, plutôt devant laquelle il se tenait. Parce que les pierres tombales ne bougent pas. Elles étaient immuables. Elles étaient définitives.

D'autant plus définitive que, celle-ci, c'était lui même qui l'avait plantée dans la terre. Métaphoriquement parlant.

Les gouttes glissait lentement le long du marbre luisant. House suivait des yeux leur chemin, qui finissait immanquablement par aboutir au nom gravé dans la pierre. Des lettres noires, des lettres dures. Des lettres qui portaient une accusation.

Des lettres qui évoquait la présence d'une personne qui ne serait plus jamais là.

L'ironie de la chose arracha presque un rictus au médecin. Elle était morte, et l'on faisait le maximum pour donner l'illusion qu'elle était toujours là. On mettait une pierre pour la remplacer, pour qu'on puisse venir la voir. Qu'on puisse lui parler et lui amener des fleurs.

Mais un bout de marbre n'était pas une vraie personne.

Amber Volakis n'était plus une vraie personne.

Et c'est lui, House, qui avait construit cette pierre. Lui qui avait transformé une vraie personne en pierre. Il était un contraire flagrant, évident de Pygmalion.

Il changeait profondément tout ce qu'il approchait. Il changeait les choses en bien, ou en mal. En bien pour ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas, ses patients, surtout. En mal pour tout ceux qu'il fréquentait d'un peu trop près.

Comme Amber.

Ou comme Wilson.

Wilson qu'il avait trahi de la manière la plus abjecte. Wilson qu'il n'oserait plus jamais regarder en face. Wilson pour qui il était dans ce cimetière, à être trempé par ce déluge sans fin.

Parce qu'il imaginait... qu'il était persuadé que c'était le moins qu'il puisse faire. Si tant que cela serve à quelque chose. Personne ne le verrait ici. Personne ne saurait qu'il était venu. Et pour tous, il resterait le connard insensible qui ne montrait aucun remord.

Sans oser se l'avouer, même si il en était conscient, House savait qu'il était venu ici dans l'espoir d'y trouver son meilleur ami. Pour pouvoir lui dire combienil était désolé. Sans un mot, parce que House ne dit pas ce genre de chose. Mais lui faire comprendre au moins.

Mais il était seul. Parmi la multitude de gouttes qui tombait depuis deux heures, il était seul.

Il en était venu à se demander, si, finalement, il n'aurait pas été plus simple de rester dans le bus, lorsque tout était simple et confortable. Quand il y avait quelqu'un à ses côtés. Quand il n'y avait aucune pluie, aucune douleur et aucune solitude.

Et quand la trahison était quelque chose auquel il ne pouvait plus rien faire.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta brusquement lorsqu'une main légère se posa sur son épaule mouillée. Pétrifié, il ne tourna pas la tête pour regarder de qui il s'agissait.

Il le savait déjà. Il ne voulait pas la voir.

Mais il ne put s'empêcher de l'entendre lorsqu'elle se pencha vers son oreille.

"C'est qui est bien, avec les bus, c'est qu'il y en aura toujours un plus tard. Et qu'il y a plein de choses à faire en l'attendant."

Il retint son souffle quand les cheveux blonds détrempés effleurèrent sa joue, et ne pu se résoudre à suivre des yeux la pâle silhouette, lorsque celle ci s'éloigna parmi les arbres du cimetière.

House resta là, sous la pluie sans fin. Resta à se demander quand, pour l'amour de dieu, cesseront ces hallucinations.

Quand il arrêtera de se sentir coupable.

Une petite voix murmura insidieusement dans son esprit.

"Jamais".


End file.
